


Impossibly Returned

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, NO DEATH, Permanent Death AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Casually breaking Xisuma in 1225 words because why not, also Biffa's there, it's gay.
Relationships: Biffa/Xisuma, Biffsuma, Xisuma/Biffa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Impossibly Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour to try out the ship, eheh, I like this ship-

Xisuma sighed, wiping sweat from his brow as he looked to the now repaired farm. He shook his head at the awkward line of hoppers he’d had to put in to sort out the drop order of the brewer. It was quiet in this part of the desert, just a stone’s throw from the jungle but far enough most of the critters there couldn’t be heard. It was hot, the sun beating down on so much iron and stone soaking in the heat to only throw it right back in his face. After a second check to make sure all was flowing correctly he settled his helmet back in place then hopped down. He let his wings flutter open, the elytra catching the air and letting him drift smoothly to the ground. Even in the shade of the beginnings of the building that would soon wrap the brewer, it was hot.

How long had he been working in the sun? He glanced back at the brewer, his body complaining at him for neglecting it. Perhaps it was time for a break, with that he headed for the basement with the second part of the brewer, where his shulkers and nether portal sat nestled in the sandstone. It wasn’t much cooler down there but he didn’t mind so much, looking through a couple of shulkers for a stray bottle of water. He was certain he’d seen one…

The sound of someone coming through the nether portal caught his attention. Xisuma glanced up only to freeze, certain he was hallucinating. It couldn’t be…

It couldn’t be, yet there was no denying that familiar red armor, gleaming in the sun. He glanced around the room before finally turning enough to actually spot Xisuma, who found himself still staring in dumbfounded silence, half-convinced what he was seeing wasn’t real… but then came that  _ voice. _ A voice that was somehow dark and warm, like the perfect cup of tea.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” His tone was so cheerful, bright smile reaching those blue eyes to make them twinkle like the ocean at dawn.

“Biffa…” Xisuma breathed, his own voice low, barely a whisper, part of him afraid he’d shatter this illusion before him.

“One and the same… Xisuma? Are you alright?” Biffa’s smile fell as he looked Xisuma over.

“I… I just…” He couldn’t be real, Xisuma remembered all too clear the last moments he’d seen Biffa.

“You look like you’ve been through the desert on a horse with no name.” Biffa commented, taking a step closer and reaching a hand for Xisuma’s shoulder.

The weight of that hand on his shoulder felt impossible, a scrutinizing gaze looking him over, worry filling those beautiful blue eyes… haunting blue eyes. There was a look that crossed Biffa’s face and Xisuma couldn’t think of the right word to put to it, whatever it was it was enough for Biffa to pull his helmet off. That fluffy mop of blonde hair sticking out at every possible angle with the helmet out of its way.

“Xisuma?” Biffa asked again, leaning closer concern knitting his brows.

“How.” Xisuma’s question broke into the air between them, laced with pain and confusion.

Xisuma remembered all too clear, Biffa’s voice cry out in panic, his elytra failing over the void. He remembered that panicked face as he’d chased after it, his own hands outstretched, desperately trying to speed after, to catch him. He remembered the pain, as the void started crushing against him… He remembered seeing Biffa’s eyes go lifeless, his screams silent. Xisuma had barely escaped the void, panic, and the pain all that had kept despair from letting him drop himself into its grasp.

“Xisuma.” Biffa’s voice cut through the memory, shaking away the darkness of the void, leaving only the blindingly bright sandstone around them, the shadows of the brewer mottling the pale color.

Xisuma stared back at him, his mind all but failing him at how the other hermit was standing there, right in front of him. Ever so gently Biffa reached up, removing Xisuma’s helmet and dropping it next to the other. Xisuma all but melted into the touch when Biffa reached up again, caressing his cheek. Tears threatened to fall, Xisuma’s chest twisting painfully with hope warring logic.

“You… you can’t be…” Xisuma muttered, looking into those blue eyes, searching for some clue of what was happening.

“I very much can be. Xisuma, I’m right here.” Biffa said gently, looking all the more worried.

“You… Biffa you  _ died. _ ” Xisuma pointed out, slowly his mind starting to work again.

He pulled out of Biffa’s grip, searching the ground, to the floor above and too the side. He looked around, an unsettling thought holding his mind as he looked up at the massive redstone machine, but nothing looked out of place. Slowly he turned back to Biffa, watching the hurt confusion there.

“Xisuma… I’m alive… what are you  _ talking _ about?” Biffa asked, tilting his head.

“You… don’t remember that last trip to the end together?” Xisuma asked, tensing, despite how badly he wanted to hope, he couldn’t bring himself to  _ trust. _

“I…” Biffa fell silent, looking to have gotten lost in thought. He ran a hand through his own hair, brows knitting together again.

“This… this is impossible… Biffa how are you here?” Xisuma asked, almost fearing the answer.

“I don’t really know… I remember falling and then… I woke up on the shore of the shopping district, it’s an island down, so I assume we’ve moved. I went through the first nether portal I saw in hopes of finding a hub and eventually found my way here.” Biffa explained.

“You’ve been gone… for so long…” Xisuma muttered, his heart aching, he reached out, ghosting his fingers over Biffa’s cheek.

He was there, he was real, his face warm, not a single sign of the death that had seemingly claimed him. Again Biffa reached up, cradling Xisuma’s face, wiping away tears Xisuma hadn’t realized were falling.

“Well I’m here now. I don’t know how, but I am.” Biffa said gently, leaning just a bit closer.

Xisuma’s suspicion finally gave way, releasing him from its grips of cold denial, letting him surge forward with a rush of hope and relief. His heart aching to hold Biffa close again, for the first time in so long. For their lips to meet once again. It had been so long. Too long. Biffa returned the kiss, wrapping one arm around Xisuma’s middle, the other snaking a hand through his hair. Xisuma’s heart melted and flew all at once, Biffa’s loving embrace so very longed for, so greatly missed. So many late nights spent alone, sprawled across a bed sleeplessly, wishing he’d been just a little faster. That pain, that grief melted away, with Biffa returned to him.

He didn’t know how and he wasn’t about to question it any further. For the time being, he just let himself melt into the arms of the one he’d missed so greatly, gasping for air in the best way when their lips parted. Biffa rested his forehead against Xisuma’s, holding him close still.

“I missed you.” Xisuma muttered quietly.

“I can tell, I’m home now, no more missing anything.” Biffa said softly, leaving Xisuma to get lost in that beautiful voice, music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I forgot to even throw this at my editor, please excuse the typos if you see any <3


End file.
